


Uneven Ground

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Stuck in a rut.





	Uneven Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meowwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowwl/gifts).



> Originally posted December 10, 2007. 
> 
> A request-- "Hmm...maybe something FFVII, Seph/Zack?/Cloud?-ish...and Oooh, involving a giant mudpuddle"

"I seem to remember that somewhere in the ShinRa Driver's Regulation manual there's a line about not driving through any puddles where you can't see the bottom," Sephiroth said as he threw the last of their gear over to the little blond grunt who was working with them.

"Didn't read it," Zack admitted with a nervous laugh. "And as soon as those guys in town get their tow-machine working, we'll be out of here."

"Also, after the rain stops," the blond grunt - Cloud - added before glancing upwards. He was nearly knocked over as Sephiroth threw another bag.

"We can get a room for the night," Zack suggested. "ShinRa will pay. They always do. And besides, this is the most boring mission ever and no one will care if we're a day behind. Seriously, who did I piss off to..."

He trailed off when he saw the icy glare Sephiroth was giving him.

"Right right," he said quickly before taking a couple of the bags from Cloud. Sephiroth jumped from the truck easily over to firm but soaked ground. The rain hadn't let up at all. Their truck seemed to be sinking.

"We'll get a room," Sephiroth said as he reached to take a bag from Cloud and nearly picked up the grunt by mistake. "Does this town even have an inn?"

"Well, the mechanics said they had a spare room. One bed," Zack said.

"That's enough," Sephiroth replied.

Neither noticed the rising blush on Cloud's face. Yet.


End file.
